Os últimos 10 dias da nossa vida
by Noel Fair
Summary: 10 dias é tudo o que resta de vida a Ino, Gaara precisa de fazer de tudo para a fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo por 10 dias Ino/Gaa UA
1. Prólogo

**Os últimos 10 Dias da nossa vida**

**Prólogo**

Ino era uma rapariga completamente insuportável quando a conheci.

Quando entrei para a universidade de direito descobri que a minha irmã tinha feito mais amigos do que devia, uma delas, era Ino. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje, ela trazia os cabelos soltos, aqueles cabelos loiros pareciam iluminar o mundo apenas com sua passagem, os olhos azuis perfuravam-me a alma só de olhar para eles. Ela era simplesmente convencida e era impossível ter uma conversa com ela sem que ela usasse termos estrangeiros comigo que me deixavam, diga-se de passagem, à nora.

Naquele dia no parque, quando a minha irmã estava literalmente a comer Shikamaru, só restávamos nós. Tu lias um livro chamado "The Guardian" de Nicholas Sparks, e eu perguntei-te como conseguias ler livros com tremendas páginas e ainda por cima numa língua que não a nossa. Tu apenas me sorriste e disseste que quando se gostava não se podia fazer nada. Continuei sem entender.

Passamos um ano inteiro sempre a discutir e raras vezes eram aquelas em que conseguíamos falar um com o outro sem que um de nos começasse aos gritos. Sempre disseste que odiavas o meu jeito de ser, que eu era uma pessoa horrível e sem escrúpulos, que só pensava em mim e era frio para tudo e todos. Realmente eu era assim.

A minha irmã fazia anos, e fez-me prometer que não iria discutir contigo nessa noite.

Encontrei-te na varanda da minha grande casa, com um copo na mão. Tu olhavas o céu fascinada. Quando te perguntei o que vias no céu a tua resposta fez-me perder o chão.

- Vejo-te a ti. Quando me sinto sozinha vou à janela e olho para o céu. Penso que tu és como a lua, sozinho mas ao mesmo tempo rodeado de tanta gente. Gostava de poder ser a estrela mais próxima, a estrela a chegar a ti.

Os teus olhos eram mágicos. Como queria que tudo voltasse aquele momento para te dizer que já tinhas chegado ao meu coração há muito tempo. Nunca serei capaz de dizer.

Os dias passavam, estávamos cada dia mais perto. Saías da universidade e lá estava eu à tua espera, tu abrias um sorriso assim que me vias. Era mágico ver-te caminhar até mim. Levava-te a casa depois de um longo passeio, e prometia voltar para te levar a sair, para te tirar do teu apartamento onde te escondias de tudo e todos. Então, todas as noites lá estava eu à tua porta a levar-te a dar um passeio.

Mas um dia, tu não abrias a porta. Podia ouvir a TV, sabia que estavas então porque não a abrias para mim? Esperei, esperei, até que decidi usar a chave que me tinhas dado quando foste visitar os teus pais. Encontrei-te a arfar no sofá, e assim que me viste, lágrimas começaram a correr pela tua cara. Corri até ti e acalmei-te. Dei-te os medicamentos para as dores e pouco depois dormias nos meus braços serenamente. Fiquei lá a noite toda, à espera que acordasses e olhasses para mim com os teus lindos olhos e me desses aquele sorriso que eu amava. Demorou precisamente quatro horas para que isso acontecesse. Quase tive o impulso de te beijar e pedir para nunca mais me assustares dessa maneira. Mas apenas te aconcheguei nos meus braços assustado de mais para falar.

- Não te preocupes, já passou. Não é como se fosse morrer, Gaara.

A tua voz ainda estava fraca o que me doeu, eras tão forte, mas nos meus braços apenas parecias uma criança indefesa.

- Conta-me o que tens. – pedi assim que consegui acalmar-me.

- O meu coração é fraco desde que nasci, os médicos dizem que é um milagre estar viva ainda. De dia para dia ele ameaça parar de bater. Ainda é cedo para morrer.

Morte… Não conseguia ver isso dessa maneira. O meu raio de sol era fraco, não me tinha apercebido disso até agora.

- Mas, vamos esquecer isto Gaa… obrigada por me salvares. És o meu guardião.

- Tens de deixar de ler esses livros piegas, estás a ficar muito lamechas…

- Gaara! Como meu amigo tens de me apoiar!

Apoiar…

- Sabes que eu vou perseguir-te para o resto da tua vida, nem que seja em sonhos!

Sonhos…

- Seriam mais pesadelos, loira.

- Idiota.

Senti-te aconchegares-te mais a mim e respirares fundo. Permaneceste calada por algum tempo.

- O teu cheiro é bom…

Quase sorri com o comentário.

- Bem, eu lavo-me.

- Idiota. Gosto do teu cheiro, reconforta-me.

Se soubéssemos o que ia acontecer não teríamos feito tudo diferente?

- Dorme cá. Tenho medo.

- Não te preocupes, não sairei daqui. Agora dorme.

Depois daquele incidente comecei a dormir em tua casa frequentemente, estavas com medo que voltasse a acontecer então imploraste-me que dormisse lá até os resultados dos exames saíssem. Não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar. Precisava de estar perto de ti, sentir que estavas bem, olhar para esses olhos azuis para que o meu coração acalmasse.

Passamos dois meses nisto. Nunca mais houve discussões, nunca mais houve desavenças, apenas queríamos estar juntos e aproveitar, como _amigos_.

Até que o dia da consulta chegou.

- Espera aqui fora.

- Tudo bem, Ino. Acalma-te.

Vi aquele sorriso de novo. Como podia um mero sorriso fazer o meu mundo girar mais depressa?

- Deseja-me sorte. – Beijou o meu rosto e entrou.

Pareceram horas o tempo que ela demorou ali dentro. E quando finalmente saiu, percebi que os seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho. O meu coração apertou.

- Ino?

- Temos de falar Gaa…

- Fala. – Sentia-me mal, o coração doía-me, era difícil manter a expressão fria perante a figura à minha frente.

- Em minha casa.

Assim fomos para a casa dela, todo o percurso foi feito em silencio, ela sentada no bando de passageiros a apertar a própria saia com as mãos, num acto de nervosismo, e eu a olha-la de vez em quando, sempre que o transito me permitia. Assim chegamos a casa dela, entramos naquele apartamento pequeno mas confortável. Vi-a sentar, e começar a falar.

- Bem Gaa…

- Fala, loira.

- Senta-te ao meu lado, preciso de ti.

Assim o fiz, tendo o cuidado de segurar nas suas mãos logo depois.

- Gaara…

Senti o coração a bater mais depressa, o aperto das mãos dela nas minhas, era quente…

- Fala, estou a ficar impaciente, loira.

- A médica disse que… eu tenho aproximadamente dez dias de vida…

O meu coração falhou uma batida. Era impossível, ela estivera bem naqueles dois meses, como era possível estar à beira da morte?

- Isso é impossível, Não brinques comigo, Ino.

- Não estou a brincar Gaa! – suspirou. – Eu vou morrer.

Desde então o meu mundo parou. Tenho aproximadamente dez dias para estar a seu lado. Quem me dera ser mais que um mero amigo, quem me dera neste ultimo ano me ter confessado. Quem me dera poder provar lábios tão macios. Mas as coisas não eram como eu queria. Nunca tive muita sorte na vida, primeiro a morte da minha mãe, depois a rejeição do meu pai, só tinha a minha irmã e Ino. E até ela me estavam a tirar.

- Tu não vais morrer, loira.

- Vai ser mais fácil se aceitares os factos Gaara. – ela sorriu. – Não quero morrer virgem…

- O quê?! – Olhei-a enquanto ela ria.

- Faz amor comigo.

Wow, wow, wow. Eu acho que não ouvi bem.

- Desculpa?  
- Faz amor comigo.

Afinal ouvi bem.

- Só se prometeres ficar comigo para sempre.

Senti ela encostar-se ao meu peito.

- Aqui dentro, sempre estarei contigo… Sempre, sempre, sempre… Então, fazes amor comigo?

- Amor?

- Não quero sexo, Gaa. Quero saber o que é amor. Quero que sejas o meu primeiro e último.

- Também não tens muita escolha.

- Ter, até tenho. Apenas quero que sejas tu.

Então beijei-a e levei-a para o quarto. Era a única hipótese que tinha para a amar, mostrar-lhe que o que faríamos não era sem sentimento, mas sim porque a amava.

Horas depois ela dormia abraçada a mim. Eu era um fraco. Acariciei aquela pele branca perfeita e senti os longos cabelos loiros dela, espalhados pelo meu peito. Sentia-me completo perto daquela mulher, algo que em breve irei ver partir.

Abracei-a mais, aconchegando-a a mim e dormi. Só tinha dez dias para a fazer feliz. Os últimos dez dias da minha vida. E com aqueles pensamentos dormi, sentindo o cheiro da minha loira, da minha Ino.

* * *

**Yo minna!**  
**Eu sei que ainda nao terminei a "lenda das amendoeiras em flor" mas hoje tive um sonho e tive de escrever.**  
**Vai ser uma fic com 12 capitulos. (prólogo, 10 capitulos equilalentes aos 10 dias da vida de ino, e o epilogo)**  
**Espero que vos agrade, decidi deixar o hentai para tras e escrever o essencial. Nao sou muito boa ainda nos hentai xD**

**Fiquem bem e... Reviews? ^^''**

**Beijos* Sabaku no Ana.**


	2. 1º Dia

**Olá!  
Peço desculpa pela actualização das minhas fics, mas estive muito ocupada com a escola, e agora com o trabalho e não tenho quase tempo nenhum para escrever ou até mesmo para ter ideias.**

**Mudei de Pen name, antes era .Ana-Yamanaka-Ino e agora mudei para Noel Fair porque é o que todos me chamam xD**

**As respostas Às review's estão depois do capitulo da fic.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**1º Dia**

Acordei cedo. Olhei para o relógio, já passava das oito, ou seja, estávamos atrasados para a universidade.

Esfreguei os olhos, e senti um peso no meu peito que me fez olhar para baixo. Lá estavas tu, dormindo serenamente como se nada de errado se estivesse a passar. Um anjo, o meu anjo. Então lembrei-me de tudo o que se havia passado no dia anterior. Hoje era o primeiro dia dos únicos dez que tínhamos.

Levantei-me cuidadosamente sem fazer nenhum barulho e depois de alguma procura consegui encontrar os meus boxers espalhados num canto do quarto. Vesti-os e caminhei para fora do quarto em direcção à pequena cozinha do apartamento. A cozinha estava perfeitamente arrumada, típico das mulheres, sempre precisam de ter tudo no sítio quando vivem sozinhas. Abri o frigorífico e retirei de lá alguns ingredientes para que pudesse preparar um pequeno-almoço saboroso para nós dois. Depois de precisamente dez minutos o pequeno-almoço encontrava-se na mesa, esta perfeitamente arrumada para dois.

Fiquei a olhar para a mesa por alguns minutos.

Sorri.

- Seria bom se fosse assim para sempre.

- Não será possível, Gaa. – Disseste sonolenta entrando na cozinha de lençol.

- Existe roupa no teu armário, certo? – Vi-te sorrir preguiçosamente.

- Acabei de acordar, além disso, ainda estou cansada de ontem. Fizeste-me trabalhar muito.

- Eu trabalhei. Tu ficaste por baixo, simplesmente a gem…

- Gaara!

Olhei para ti, encontravas-te completamente corada. Só consegui sorrir.

- Não sorrias assim, ficas assustador.

O sorriso desapareceu.

- E assim sério parece que vais matar alguém.

- Queres-te decidir? Sorrio ou fico sério? – Disse confuso e vi-te fazer uma expressão pensativa.

- Beijas-me para me desejar o bom dia! – Sorriste e fiquei a olhar para ti por momentos até que me aproximei e te beijei.

- E agora, princesa?

- Bem, agora vamos comer! Estou esfomeada! – Sentaste-te à mesa com os olhos a brilhar apenas de olhares a comida. – Fizeste panquecas! Oh meu Deus… Nunca me disseste que sabias cozinhar. Eu passei imenso tempo a cozinhar para ti e tu sabes fazer comida?

- És mesmo loira. Eu vivo sozinho, logicamente sei fazer comida. Não vou viver de comida congelada e de restaurantes.

- Que bruto. Até parece que não gostas de mim. – Vi-te fazer uma falsa expressão de choro.

- Se continuas burra dessa maneira os nossos filhos vão sair com parafusos a menos. E depois? Têm de arranjar um homem como eu para os aguentar e aí, vou por as culpas em ti!

- Não vamos ter filhos. – Disseste seca. – Não vou ter tempo para isso.

Senti um aperto no meu peito. Esquecera-me completamente do que ela tinha.

Sentei-me à mesa, e em silêncio, tomamos o pequeno-almoço.

**Às dez à porta da universidade**

- Queres que nos espaços sem aulas vá ter contigo?

- Podes?

- Claro. – Sorri-te.

- Então quero. Preciso de sentir-me segura… Ah! E não podes contar a ninguém o que tenho.

- E o que temos posso contar?

Tu sorriste e beijaste-me.

- Sim. E já agora, que temos?

- Namoramos.

- A sério? – Disseste espantada.

- Sim, vou fazer-te a mulher mais feliz do mundo enquanto víveres.

- És o melhor namorado do mundo… - Abraçaste-me e senti as tuas lágrimas molharem-me a camisa.

- Vamos faltar.

- O quê?

- Vamos faltar às aulas. Não é obrigatório, e temos de aproveitar cada momento.

- Tens razão. Eu vou morrer em dez dias, não preciso das aulas para nada. – Puxaste-me pela mão para fora do recinto. – Vamos ao oceanário! E depois vamos comer um gelado daqueles de três bolas! E depois vamos fazer compras e ver um filme!

- Ino… Tem calma, loira. Vamos ao oceanário, depois logo se vê.

- Ganhaste. Vamos. – sorriste e continuaste a andar.

Cada vez pensava mais no que estava a acontecer. Tinha a mulher da minha vida nos meus braços, completamente rendida a mim e o que estava prestes a acontecer? Seria possível que ela não morresse e ficasse comigo para toda a eternidade? Resposta simples. Não. Cada vez mais me habituava à ideia de que ia ficar sem o meu anjo. Cada sorriso dela ficaria para sempre gravado na minha mente, cada olhar, o seu cheiro e a sua voz melódica.

Ri.

Como pude achá-la insuportável durante tanto tempo? Ela é perfeita. Sim, simplesmente perfeita. Até mesmo quando fizemos amor. Foi feita para mim.

- De que te ris?

- Hum? – fui tirado dos meus pensamentos – Estava a pensar em ti, para variar.

- E sou alvo de risos porquê?

- Estava a lembrar-me daquela vez em que fomos com o Shikamaru ao Parque enquanto a minha irmã estava a trabalhar, e tu foste contra uma criança e ela começou a chorar.

- Sim, e eu assustei-me e andei para trás e cai no lago. – fez um riso forçado. – Não vejo a piada do acontecimento.

- Eu vejo. E quando fomos à geladaria e tu foste contra um tipo de porte três vezes maior que tu e o sujaste com gelado? – Sorri com a imagem. – Foi de mais.

- Sim, e depois ele tirou a T-shirt expondo o peito musculado e mandou-me lava-la. Pior de tudo. Dentro da T-shirt estava o nome e número dele que, supostamente, era para eu lhe ligar quando estivesse lavada, mas não. Ele tinha-me achado linda, esbelta…

- Boa. – Olhas-te para mim como quem não gostou do que ouviu. – Apenas a verdade. Continua.

- E queria um encontro _mágico_ comigo. Por favor. Eu estava com outra pessoa em mente.

- Quem? – Ficaste calada e não respondeste.

Mais uma vez esse teu lado misterioso veio ao de cima e pensei novamente que nunca poderia saber tudo o que escondias. Não podia descobrir nada sobre a mulher que amo. Nada.

**Oceanário**

Entrámos pelas gigantescas portas que davam acesso ao interior do Oceanário e tu correste para o grande tanque em frente olhando fascinada para os mais variados tipos de peixes. Sorri fascinado com o belo anjo que tinha em minha posse.

- Olha Gaa! São lindos!

- Ino, são apenas peixes.

Vi-te olhar para mim com um olhar assassino e por fim correste para fora dali e eu só pude ir atrás para não te perder de vista.

- Pinguins! – assim que me aproximei de ti abraçaste-me encostando a cabeça no meu peito e ficaste demasiado quieta.

- Que se passa, loira?

- Sabias que os pinguins só têm um companheiro durante a vida toda? Vai ser como eu. Só te vou ter a ti a minha vida toda.

Senti a tua voz fraca e decidi que era melhor brincar um pouco.

- Obrigado por achares que sou um mau companheiro para teres a vida toda.

Olhas-te para mim e sorriste.

- Sabes que és o meu melhor amigo, sabes que és a pessoa que gosto, - aproximaste-te os teus lábios dos meus. – sabes que és tudo o que tenho. Estou a apaixonar-me por ti, Gaa… - beijaste-me e tive de corresponder.

Estavas a apaixonar-te por mim, num momento tão triste para ambos como te ia dizer que já era apaixonado por ti desde aquele encontro na varanda da minha irmã?

- Se te estás a apaixonar por mim, não me deixes…

- Gaara… aceita que vou morrer, é mais fácil para nós.

Afastei-me de ti uns centímetros apenas para poder ver a tua cara correctamente.

- Como podes ser tão egoísta, Ino?

- Egoísta? Gaara, que estás a dizer?

- Olha para ti. A dizer que vou ser o companheiro para o resto da tua vida, que te estás a apaixonar por mim. Então e eu? Que será de mim quando a minha companheira para a vida decidir morrer e me deixar apenas com recordações? Ino eu tenho vinte e cinco anos, como posso aceitar que a pessoa que amo me deixe em apenas dez dias? Como queres que reaja a isso? Explicas-me?

- Amas-me? Gaa, acabaste de dizer que me amas?

Sim, tinha-o dito, e agora só tinha de fugir disso. Desviei o olhar e passei a mão pelo cabelo e pus a mão no bolso das calças.

- Ouve Ino, eu não quero dez dias contigo, quero uma vida. Não aceito, nem acredito, que só temos dez dias. Isso é impossível! Tens estado tão bem, o teu coração tem estado calmo. Até ontem, quando fizemos amor ele esteve bem…

Vi-te corar ao referir esse pormenor.

- Gaara… - puseste uma mão no meu peito e outra na minha cara, acariciando-a. – Os médicos não iriam brincar com isto. Vamos ser felizes enquanto podemos, está bem meu anjo vermelho?

Suspirei e abracei-te contra mim.

Lembraste de, ao vermos as lontras, dizeres que se vivesses mais que dez dias iríamos ter filhos assim como a pequena lontra bebé que ali estava?

Vi o teu olhar triste quando saímos do oceanário.

- Que se passa, princesa?

- Gaa, vais dormir comigo hoje?

- Claro, qual era a duvida?

Mordeste o lábio e paraste à minha frente.

- Quero fazê-lo novamente.

Ri e abracei-te chamando-te idiota e, logicamente, aceitei fazer amor contigo mais uma vez.

Decidimos que iríamos comer a um restaurante italiano e de seguida comíamos um grande gelado.

Cada momento era mágico, cada um mais especial que o outro e cada vez mais me sentia como se fosses verdadeiramente minha. Para todo o sempre.

**No café ao lado da universidade**

Eram quase quatro da tarde quando decidimos que iríamos ter com os nossos amigos ao café ao lado da universidade. Era um café simples, onde costumávamos reunir-nos para estar juntos um pouco antes de irmos para casa e ficarmos longe por mais umas horas antes de voltarmos aquela universidade fantástica.

-Então quer dizer que vocês namoram… - a minha irmã parecia surpreendida com a notícia.

- Eu gosto do Gaa. E ele tem dormido todos os dias lá em casa, mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acontecer, não?

- Sim, mas Ino, vocês andavam sempre a discutir e agora amam-se? É demasiado estranho! Vá, contem-me lá o que me estão a esconder.

- Temari, tal como a Ino disse, aconteceu… Ela fascina-me de todas as maneiras. É o meu pequeno anjo. – Olhava-te como nunca te tinha olhado antes, como se fosses uma pedra rara e tivesse uma fascinação por ti do tamanho do mundo.

- Gaara… - vi-te sorrir e avançaste para me beijar.

- Nem pensem nisso! Nada de beijos enquanto eu estou aqui. Não gosto de ser velinha.

- E quanto ao Shikamaru?

- Ele não veio às aulas nem atende o telemóvel. Deve estar a dormir.

- Sempre a mesma coisa, se ele não fosse meu melhor amigo e teu namorado, eu dava-lhe uma surra.

Eu ri e vocês olharam para mim como se fosse algum maluco.

-Ignorando o Gaara, a Sakura? Ouvi dizer que ela estava a sair com o Naruto… é verdade?

- Acho que sim. Desde que a Hinata e o Sasuke assumiram estar a namorar, o Naruto perdeu a esperança de um dia ficar com a sua "Hinata-chan" – disse imitando o Naruto – e a Sakura começou com um ódio mortal à pobre da Hinata e virou-se para o Naruto. Tenho pena deles. Mas por falar nisso, Ino, quando vais fazer as pazes com a Sakura? Ela era a tua melhor amiga e além disso o Sasuke está ocupado e tu estás apaixonada pelo maior idiota da história, então já não é hora de acabar com a vossa maldita guerra?

- Concordo com a Temari, excepto na parte de namorares com o maior idiota da história. Eu sou um borracho.

Tu riste-te e abraçaste-me pondo a cabeça no meu pescoço e eu comecei a preocupar-me.

- Ino? Estás bem amor?

- Estou. Devíamos ir para casa, estou cansada.

- Importas-te se formos para casa, Temari?

- Claro que não Gaara, vão lá. Eu vou ter com o Shikamaru.

**Em casa**

- Vais dizer-me agora que se passou no café?

- Garra… - sentaste-te no sofá – Eu vou mesmo morrer…

Sentei-me ao teu lado e puxei-te para mim. – Loira, não vais morrer…

- Vou! E nem sequer vou ter a minha melhor amiga nos últimos dias da minha vida! – olhaste-me nos olhos.

- Vais. Vais fazer as pazes com ela e vais dizer-lhe que queres ser amiga dela para o resto da tua vida e ficarão juntas.

- Porque fazes tudo ficar mais fácil? – aconchegaste-te nos meus braços e fechaste os olhos.

- Porque tu complicas tudo… - dei-te um beijo na testa. – Não queres ir para a cama? Pareces cansada…

- Mas ainda nem jantámos…

- Posso pedir uma pizza ou comida chinesa…

- PIZZA! Pede uma com muito queijo! – Os teus olhos brilharam e eu ri.

- Certo. Vai deitar e descansar um pouco que assim que a pizza chegar eu acordo-te, pode ser?

- Tudo bem. – Beijaste-me e foste em direcção ao quarto.

Ao ver-te ir senti o meu peito apertar. Estava a ficar desesperado com a ideia de te perder para sempre. Era impossível que alguém como tu, tão viva e alegre, tão livre e com uma garra inimaginável, estivesse a nove dias de morrer… Como era possível? Queria dar a minha vida para que tu ficasses aqui, viva. Tu merecias o melhor da vida, não eu.

Com aqueles pensamentos fui encomendar a pizza e por fim deitar-me ao teu lado.

Com o dia a acabar só queria ficar de olho em ti e garantir que estavas viva e junto de mim.

Ganhei o hábito a partir desse dia de dormir com a mão no teu peito, garantia de que o teu coração batia.

E depois de fazermos amor nessa noite, pedi aos deuses que te deixassem viva para mim, que não te levassem como me levaram todos. A minha mãe, o meu pai, o meu tio… Chegava de mortes para mim, só te queria para sempre comigo.

E abraçados, dormimos.

**Bem, depois de meses cheguei com o primeiro capítulo.**

**Não me matem! Já expliquei o porquê de não poder escrever mais cedo.**

**Bem, Obrigada a todos os que comentaram e a todos os que leram.**

**Deixem Review e façam uma autora feliz! :)**

**Agora, respostas a Review's.**

**Akasuna no Luna**** – Ainda bem que achaste lindo *o* Não sabes como isso me deixa feliz!**

**Rogue of the Dawn**** – Pois é… ****Já viste o que o Gaara estará a sentir? :/ Tenho mesmo pena dele… Será que ele a fará feliz?**

**Silvia**** – Oh, espero que não chores ^^'' eu sei que é triste…**

**I. Kiryuu**** – Sim… Momento cómico xD ele deve ter ficado tipo "oro?" xD Espero que continues a seguir :)**

**E é tudo por hoje.**

**Beijinhos e até à próxima!**

**Noel Fair**


End file.
